iCarry Her
by GeeImKate
Summary: They agreed on a piggy back ride. READ ME  XD


**Hey peeps. I'm back! =D I wrote this one during the Royal wedding. So this one is a bit soft than the others. I hope you'll like it. **

It was an October afternoon and a cloudy day for Seattle. Two teenagers stood at the corner of the side walk staring at the road before them, ignoring the buzzing voices of the student coming in and out of the School, few paces behind them. The girl stomp her foot, making the boy flinch at the sound.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" She asks not turning her head in his direction. The boy sighed heavily as he noticed the edge in her voice.

"Alright." He said staring at the blonde girl beside him. He took off his Blue sling bag and gave it to her. She took it without any question and wore the single strap on her left shoulder, leaving her red checkered bag hanging one strapped on her right. With both bags on her back, she now then stares at the boy, who's currently kneeling with he's back in front of her.

He looked over his shoulder and said "Well? Hop on"

She then brought her hands on his steady shoulders as he grabbed her knees from behind, before standing up carrying both her weight and his, also the bags.

"Whew, Sam what have you been eating?" He said teasingly and he took his first steps.

"You're seriously asking me that? Dude, you agreed to this." She reminded him, knowing that he's strong enough to carry both of their weights.

"Yeah, what am I thinking, of course you've been eating meat." He laughed and He walked as if he was only carrying his bag, not having any trouble at all carrying her. Every now and then he would jump a bit to move Sam up when she's slipping. It's a windy fall afternoon and through their eyes, the streets of Seattle never looked this wonderful before.

Sam unknowingly wrapped her hands around the boy's neck. He felt comfortable when she did this. She rested her chin at the top of his head and swayed her feet to and fro.

"I have never been given a piggy ride before. It's fun! For sightseeing I mean." She said mostly to herself but of course the boy heard it. And to be honest, he's as excited as she was.

"Well, if you think this is free, you're wrong." He said slightly turning his head to her. Sam tilted her head so that she can see his expression. When she saw he was teasing, she decided to play along.

"Bag it Freddork. I'm not carrying you in return." Sam grabbed both of his ears and tried her best to impersonate a driver. She twisted his ears from left to right, made car noises and would bang the horn hard, or in this case… the back of his head.

"Hey, hey… Hey! Ow! that one hurt!" He jumped a bit because he felt her slipping. "Sam I'll drop you if you won't behave." He warned.

"Yeah yeah." She told him sarcastically but took his warning. Sam stopped moving and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She rested the side of her head at his shoulder. Few minutes had past and there are four blocks more ahead of them.

"Freddie…" He noticed the change in her voice, and knew that their conversation would turn to his favorite kind. He smiled at this thought. "… how did you convince yourself that you like me?"

"Wow, what brought all this on?" he teased first. Pain swelled on his back.

"Just answer it!" Sounding irritated with a hint of embarrassment.

He thought about it, he wanted to say something romantic like every other girl in the world wants to hear, something gallant and deep. But then this is Sam, and to him she's not like any other girls in the world, she deserves the truth.

"Well the truth is, it didn't take a lot of convincing. Somewhere deep down, I always knew I like you." He felt her being silent, maybe trying to take it all in. "Sometimes you irritate me and make me feel unimportant. But under all the fights and arguments we have, I know inside that no matter what you do to me or say to me, I could never really hate you. I say it sometimes, but I never really mean it." She moved to place her chin on his shoulder and place her arms on both of his biceps.

"So when you kissed me last two weeks ago at school…" When he said this, her gripped tightened, obviously it's an embarrassing topic for Sam, and Freddie smiled. "… I was shocked not because I only figured it out then, But because I can't for the love of God believe that you Like me too. " He laughed and that eased some of the tension that Sam was feeling. Hearing him admitting this was making her blush, he's braver than she thought.

"I always thought I'm too dorky for your taste." Freddie laughed at this.

"That's not true." Sam whispered awkwardly.

"Really?" He said with great disbelief, teasing her again.

"Don't you get it!" She questioned him as she stares at the side of his face. "Don't you see that that's one of the things I enjoy? You're AV talk and how you weakly defend yourself from my insults? I enjoy every moment of it, even when I'm the one being teased. "

She said convincingly, he was happy to hear this and decided that he wanted to hear more.

"One of the things? Soo… there's more?" he asked with a strong voice. Sam wouldn't be able to escape this one.

"Two or three." She muttered moving away from his peripheral vision.

"Tell me." I instructed her.

"What do I get in return?" She bargained.

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride all the way to your house, am I not?"

"I can walk." Sam made a move to release herself, but Freddie's grip was tight on her legs. She's not going anywhere.

"No, tell me. I'll think of something to give to you in return." The blonde thought about it.

"Oh…. Um … your eyes." She said.

Freddie felt the urge to look at her to see for himself if Sam was serious or teasing him, if she was teasing … It's working.

"My eyes?" he wondered. What is it about his eyes?

Sam sighed. "It's that flirty look you give everyone, and that eyebrow thingy you do." She admitted. "I try my best to look as if it has no effect on me every time you do it, sometimes I slip and stare for a while."

"Oh. That actually works? I never knew." He joked. He seemed surprise about this, and happy at the same time because it works on Sam.

"Yeah,yeah." Sam sang.

"Aww.. don't worry, I think It's adorable that Sammy likes the way I look at her." He told her happily, partly teasing. "It makes me want to look at her more!" Freddie spun around which caused Sam to tighten her grip on him.

"Ugh! Don't you get mushy on me Benson." She said with great annoyance, even though she's not annoyed at all, for a long while now she has never been this…. Excited? Happy? She couldn't think of the right word to describe the feeling.

He stopped and some of Sam's curls hit his face. Sam laughed at the thought that even though he's features change, now with his buff body, somehow Freddie (the Dork that she enjoyed teasing) was still there inside.

The boy was strong, for three blocks he's been carrying Sam on his back. The two of them we're talking and laughing the whole way, looking very happy with each other. Too bad there was no one there to see this sight. Strangers would look, but they couldn't appreciate it as much as a person who knew Sam and Freddie. But even though they don't know these two, they do know its young love.

Freddie can now see Sam's apartment building so he walked in a slower pace.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" Freddie laughed at her remark.

"How did you convince yourself that you like me too?" Freddie returned her question to her.

"I don't I like you." Sam said in a serious voice. Freddie didn't know how to respond to that so he stayed quiet. "I Love you." She said softly letting vulnerability escape. _Everything about you. I don't know how you get to be so interesting and so irritating at the same time! And that makes me want you even more! But I accepted the fact that you would never love me back. _She wanted to say but changed her mind.

"I don't know what, but something about you is so addictive." She finished.

Freddie was having this extreme feeling inside of him. He wanted to say something back but he couldn't put it to words, one thing is certain though… he wanted to look at her. He stop at the front of Sam's Apartment building release her slowly until she's safely on the ground then turned to look at her.

She stared back with eyes so blue and so intense. Sam just admitted something deep to him, that has never happened before… until now. She must be feeling vulnerable at the moment, and he's right. She was.

He reached for her cheek and slowly moved his lips onto hers. They kissed passionately for eight seconds. When their lips parted Freddie didn't let go of her, he stayed close to her with their foreheads touching. Sam opened her eyes to look at him but he still had his eyes closed.

"I love you too Sam. Ever since that night in the fire escape, when you trusted me to see you're vulnerable side and when you kissed me. I knew I'm going to be obsessed with you. Before that night, _'hate you too'_ never sounded so good."

Sam smiled at this. Freddie opened his eyes then.

"I Love You Sam." I said softly.

"You'd better." He laughed as she returned to her normal self. He released her and they walked towards the door.

"Hey, I'm not so Dorky now am I?" The smiling Freddie asked while walking backwards, Sam beside him, rolling her eyes.

"No you still are, One hundred percent. But being your girlfriend, I guess that makes me a dork too." She stated. They both stopped at the door.

"Ugh! You're gonna order me around every minute of everyday are you?"

"Yup!" Freddie groaned.

"I don't care as long as you're mine." Freddie gave her a hug. This time it was Sam's turn to groan.

They were hugging each other, both unaware of their smiling faces. It was a lovely sight, and this time someone was there to see this. It was a cloudy afternoon in Seattle, and two teenagers didn't just take the road towards some place. They walked a road leading to something much, much better..…

**You know, like most Seddie fans, I've been imagining this moment for a long time now. And I'm hoping it would be something sweet. **

**This is my fourth creation. I'm new to Fanfiction writing. And this is Fun! I'm glad I did this.**

**I'm doing one shots for the moment, maybe summer's got something to do with it. **

**Hoping you'll review… friends!**

**Kate =]**


End file.
